Family Time
by Ana Gonzalez
Summary: one shot baby! A story my friend wrote after a joke I made about lightning' kids finding out how he met mommy sally. rated for the language used in authors notes. no flames, will be destroyed upon sighting...ENJOY!


This is a story my friend (Vampire's Goddess) write after I (AM Gonzalas) watch a music video on YouTube, so enjoy

(5)(4)(3)(2)(1)(0)

Young Janis McQueen, at the curious age of seven, looked up at her mother, who had just returned from an hour long drive with Lightning, Doc, and Mater, and asked the one question that her mother wasn't quite ready for.

"Mommy, how did you meet daddy?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Uhhh…Why do you ask sweetheart?" Sally replied trying to convince her daughter that perhaps asking would be a bit too much of a hassle, and that maybe she didn't really _want_ an answer.

"Well, 'cause Mater said that daddy was a criminal when you two first met, and that he was acting like a real a…"

"JANIS!!! Watch your mouth!"

sigh "Yes, mommy, _anyway_ is what Mater said true? Was daddy _really_ a criminal?" Her daughter sighed after her mother's reprimand.

"Well… actually, yes he sort of was. You see, Janis, when your father first arrived here at Radiator Springs, he was a hot shot NASCAR racer who was extremely full of himself, and…"

"Isn't daddy still a NASCAR racer mommy?" Janis asked.

"Why yes, yes I am." Lighting said as he suddenly zoomed into the kitchen. "_Ka chow_." He flashed his lightning bolt at his daughter.

"Daddy, what did you do to make you a criminal, you don't seem a like a criminal." Janis said to her father with a look that said she knew something he didn't.

"I didn't really do anything _that _bad; I just kind of messed up the road." Lightning said, riveting his eyes, an obvious sign that he was either lying, or making it smaller than it really was.

"_Please_, daddy, we both know that if it landed you in jail, and earned you a criminal record, it had to have been pretty bad, so why don't you just tell me what it was, 'cause you know I could always ask Doc or Sheriff or **_Mater_**, and we all know how he inflates things to a point where they get pretty much worse than they really are, so you better tell me now and give it to me straight, other wise you're gonna be a really bad dude." Janis said with a knowing smirk on her face, a smirk that reminded Lightning a bit too much of his wife.

"Alright, alright," Sally interjected, when Lightning flashed her a pleading look, exasperated sigh "When you're father first arrived in Radiator Springs, He was looking for the highway in order to get to California, (he wanted to win the three way Piston Cup doc has three of them) after Mac accidentally drop him onto the road. He ended up speeding by Sheriff, which was bad enough as it is, unfortunately Sheriff's muffler shot, and well, your father thought that Sheriff was shooting at him, and ended up snaking into some barbed wire, snagged onto the statue of Stanely, raced back down the main road, raising the asphalt the whole way, and skirted through the entire town, disrupting everything around him. (A/N: so sorry, I kinda forgot the sequence of events, so I didn't want anyone bitching to me about not getting it right, and if you plan on bitching at me about it… GO FUCK YOURSELVES!!!!!-Vampire's Goddess) He finally stopped, when he got caught in some telephone wires, he passed out right after that."

"I did _NOT_." Lightning screamed at her when she finished her sentence "I just kind of …um…_I DID NOT!"_

"_Sure_, dad." Janis replied, rolling her eyes. "Finish the story, mommy."

"Okay, stop interrupting Lightning. Anyway, the next day at court, your father decided he was going to 'put on his charm,' he came on a little too strong for my liking, he said that he 'instilled feelings in people that even they themselves don't understand' or something like that ,he also tried to blind me with that damn lightning bolt sticker, bastard, in front of the entire town, so, I recommended that he fix the road, which Doc didn't agree with until I convinced him that it would be good for the town, and make it would be good to make him pay for what he did to the people's homes and establishments, so Doc told Mater to strap him to Bessie (A/N: don't piss yourselves, I don't know how to spell the name of the damn tar machine pretty sure that's right, though -Vampire's Goddess), Mater accidentally took the parking boot off before he put it on him, luckily Sheriff drained half of his gas tank the night before, so he didn't get far, then he decided to take up Doc's offer to race for his 'freedom' from 'hillbilly hell', he ended up landing face first in a cactus patch."lol "I figured that he got what he deserved then, and didn't really think much of it. He acted like a real jerk the whole time and was a pretty big ass to every one in town, the only reason I warmed up to him was when I noticed him being nice to Mater, which was to be expected because Mater's a pretty likable guy. I _really_ started liking him after he fixed up the road, it was nice and even and new and it was great to drive on, like driving on clouds. I was impressed to say the least; I mean who would have guessed that Stickers, a real spoiled race car, would have fixed the road up so well?"

Just when I really started to like him; started to categorize my feelings of love for him, his racing crew found him (courtesy of a phone call from Doc.) I was so heart broken, I didn't know if I would ever see him again; wasn't sure if our paths would ever again intertwine, the next day we (Me, Red, and Lizzie) decided to watch the Piston Cup race that your father would be participating in, and Doc decided to be his Crew Chief and the guys were gonna be his crew, and just as he was about to win the race, he looked at the super monitor and saw that Chick Hicks, had made the King crash, almost as bad as Doc did those many years ago. Well, that was when your father did one of the noblest things I had ever seen a man do in my life, he gave up the Piston Cup race, and went to help the king to pass the finish line, he eve gave up the offer that Dinico made him to stay with the rusty cars that gave him his start. After that, well, nature lust kinda took over from there."

"Great story, mom!" Janis exclaimed with a smile "The ending could use a little work though; it sounds like something that you would see in the movies or something"

If only she knew, huh, if only she knew…..

A/N: Yay! I'm finally done write this damn story. If you don't like it, kiss my ass. If you do, I love you!!! I have a lot of experience writing, so it's at least decent, so yeah, review!!!!!!!-Vampire's Goddess. Dedicated to my good friend Ana (a.k.a AM Gonzalas)!


End file.
